1. Field
This invention relates to the mechanical arts. In particular, it relates to a support assembly for a video display module.
2. Background
Spectators at events in temporary locations, such as arena concerts, theatre concerts, trade shows and the like have come to expect more and more of the visual experience. To satisfy this expectation, it is known to provide large video displays comprised of an array of modular video display assemblies. Typically, connectors for adjacent video display modules have required that the displays be planar displays. To enhance the flexibility of the visual experience, there is a desideratum that adjacent assemblies can be curved. Furthermore, because of temporary nature of such displays, it is necessary that that the video array can be simply, quickly and safely erected at a first event and then disassembled to be moved to the next event where the video display modules may be used in a different configuration.
However, there is a long felt need for the flexibility provided by a hinged connector, so that adjacent assemblies cannot only be effectively attached in a seamless planar orientation, but may be effectively attached in other orientations.